A Shadow With A Soul
by Shy Girl Forever
Summary: When Shadow got on the plane, her who life changed. All because she fell asleep.
1. Plane

Shadow's P.O.V

"Mom! I'm going to my tree-house!" I yelled.

"OK. Be home by dinner! Then we get on the plane!" she shouted back. I ran out to the woods. When I climbed the 40-year-old Oak tree, I was met with a water-balloon.

"Adam!" I screamed. He just laughed.

"Sorry," he replied. I saw my friend's in a circle on the floor.

"Jamie, Emma, Bree, Adam,Chase, Justin?" I asked.

"Yup," replied Emma. I laughed.

"Truth or dare?" D.J asked me.

"Truth" What!? I was being safe!

"Do you have a crush?" Man! He got me!

"No. Don't laugh. I know! I'm in high-school, and I don't even have a crush!" I yelled. They stared laughing.

'I got to get home. Bye!" I said sadly.

"No! Please don't go!" D.J yelled. What's up with him.

"I know you don't want me to go to that stupid bording school," I responded. They looked sad. I sprinted towards my house. After dinner me and my mom got on the plane.

"Alright. Seat 23. Row 1" my mom, Alyssa, told me. I nodded, not being able to meet her eyes. She sighed. Long story short, I fell asleep.


	2. Bording School

Alyssa P.O.V

I can't belive I did this! I know the risk's of coming on the plane. We hit the first turbulence.

"Mom!" Shadow yelled over the thunder. It's now or never.

"Shadow! Your adopted!" I told her.

"What!"

"I'm sorry. Your birth mom didn't care about you!" That's all I said before the plane crashed.

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V

I can't belive it. My mom just died, and I still have to go to the boarding school! She may have said that I was adopted, but she is still my mom.

"Hey," my room-mate yelled. She threw a pillow at me.

"Don't be like at Adam," I told her.

"Who's Adam?"

"One of my friend's,"

"Come on! we'll be late for the field trip!," She yelled. We ran to the bus. She sat in the back. I sat in front of her, next to her other friend. His name was...

* * *

**You know in the last chapter it said D.J? I ment Adam. Sorry. Just so you know, 299 people have read this. I have no reviews :(**

**Please review.**

**Peace**

**Shadow.**

**P.S: I'm starting a band. I need names.**

**I'm thinking: Darkness. tell me what you think.**


	3. Musem

Leo P.O.V

I can't believe I'm sitting next to my crush!

"Earth to Leo!" Shadow yelled.

"Sorry," I replied. She smiled.

"Alright cupcakes! Listen up!" Coach Headge yelled.

"Stands up coach. We can't see you," someone said. He stood up, looking for the person. He gave up, and sat down.

"Wow," Piper whispered. I nodded. That's when Jason woke up.

"Where an I?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. We got into a conversation. I looked at Shadow.

"Cupcakes. Time to go!"

"Bye," Shadow yelled to Piper. She glared.

* * *

Shadows P.O.V

I have no partner. I guess I'll be with Leo and Jason.

"Shadow. Why are you following us?" Leo asked. I blushed.

"I don't have a partner," I replied. He smiled, and took my hand. Together, all three of us walked in.

* * *

**Alright. You can HATE me for making the chapters short.**

**A thanks to people who reviewed:**

**1: Cynthia Darling.**

**I think I'll use: Moonstones. Thank you for the name.**

**Peace**

**Shadow**


	4. Dont Smirk At Me

Shadow's P.O.V

Together, the three of us walked in. Worst. Mistake, EVER!

I saw the mean girl's- I have other names for them- being, well, them. Of course, I didn't pay attention in till we were out-side.

"Alright cupcakes! I want complete sentences," coach Hedge yelled. I noticed a small tornado coming, but decided not to worry. Besides, I have to find my birth mom, Sally Jackson, and my brother, Percy Jackson. They could be any where!

"Shadow... Shadow... SHADOW!" Leo yelled. I jumped, and almost fell down the Grand Canyon.

"What," I asked.

"What's the answers to number 4?"

"I haven't even stared yet," I replied. He smirked.

'Man, why is he so cute! His hair. His eyes WHOA Shadow. He's a friend! A f-r-i-e-n-d.' I thought.

"Don't smirk at me," I told him. That's when it happened.

* * *

**okay. It is short. I was in the hospital. That's why I couldn't update. Um... bye?**


	5. Percy Jackson

Leo's P.O.V

"Don't smirk at me," Shadow told me. I kissed her. I couldn't believe I did that. When I pulled away, she smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Took you long- enough," she replied

"You liked me this whole time, and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes."

"Aww. You guys kissed. Loser with geek. So, pathetic," Isabel said. All her followers laughed with her. What happened, you ask. Shadow punched her. Shadow Elizabeth Black, punched Isabel something Walter.

"Don't call Leo a loser or a geek or whatever. Or else, you'll get something a lot worse than a punch," she yelled. I took her hand, and pulled her away.

"Shadow."

"She's a jerk. She called you a loser," she replied, glaring at Isabel. She looked scary with her black shirt, and black pants. She had black hair and black eyes. Yeah, scary.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," I whispered. "Come on. Let's work on the paper."

* * *

Pipers P.O.V

I saw Leo kiss Shadow. I always knew they were perfect for each other. That's when the storm hit. Me and Dylan helThe doors open. They closed before me, Dylan, Jason, Leo, and Shadow got in.

"Dylan! Help us," I shouted over the rain.

"Not a chance."I fell down the canyon. But Jason caught me. He stared flying.

"How..." I stared.

"I don't know," he replied. When we got up, Dylan was gone. Shadow was telling Leo that it was ok.

"Hedge said aiming about reinforcements," Jason starts.

"Is it that chariot," Shadow asked. I looked where she was pointing. A chariot landed on the desk of the canyon. A girl with blond hair and grey eyes came out. Followed by a boy.

"Where is he," the girl asked.

"Who?" I replied.

"My boyfriend, Percy Jackson."


	6. Camp

Piper P.O.V

Shadow paled.

"Percy Jackson?" She asked.

Yes," blondie answered.

"Is his mom Sally Jackson?"

"Yes."

"Did he by chance... have a sister ?"

"Well, Sally has said something about it. Why," blondie asked.

"Nothing." Shadow looked like she was going to be sick. Leo put an arm around her. Blondie looked at the sky.

"What do you want from me!?" She yelled. The boys eyes widened.

"Annabeth, look!" He pointed to Jason. He was missing a shoe. "The boy with the missing shoe."

"No Butch. Hera!" The girl, Annabeth, yelled. "Where's Glessen Hedge?" Shadow snickered.

"Glessen?"

"Yes."

"He was taken away from the mist thingy," Shadow answered.

"Come on. Where going to camp."

"Camp?"

Yes. Camp half- blood," Annabeth replied. She and Butch walked to the chariot.

"I'm not getting on that. She looks like she wants to kill me," Jason said.

"Chicken," Leo and Shadow told him. I climbed on the chariot.

"So, what's this camp?" I asked.

It's for demigods. Half mortal, half god," Annabeth answered. "I'm the daughter of Athena, Butch is the son of Iris."

"Goddess of the rainbow,"Leo said.

"You got a problem?" Butch asked.

"No."

Anyway, Butch is great with the pegissi," Annabeth continued.

"Rainbow ponies," Shadow muttered.

"I will throw you both off this chariot," Butch warned. There was a crack of thunder.

"Left wheels on fire," Jason yelled. I looked out the window. Storm spirets vs m e this way.

"Okay. Hold on." We shot forwards at top speed. The last thing I saw, was a splash of water, and a teenage girl.


	7. Athour Note

**O.K. Shadow is 15 year's old. She has black hair and black eye's. There will be a surprise. One no one will guess. You can try to guess... if you dare.**


	8. Authors Note

Guys , I don't have any ideas . Send me some


	9. Author Note Again

Okay. In this story, I will be useing the book sometimes. The rest I'm makeing up. So stop complaning in and let it be


	10. That Is Claiming

Shadows P.O.V

BOOM!

I now have 3 problems. A) It's too dark, B) I can't find Leo, and C) I. Can't. Swim! Now, I know what your thinking._ Wow, you can't swim? Blah, blah, blah. _Next thing I knew, I was on the beach, next to Leo. He helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded. He grabbed my hand, and we walked over too Jasper.

"Drew, all demigods are worth saving. But, I'll admit, this trip did not accomplish what I'd hoped," Annabeth was saying. It was directed to this really sluttey girl.

"Gee. What are we, your pets?" Leo asked. I smiled. He grinned back at me. I kissed his cheek

"No making out!" Piper yelled in a whisper.

"Whatever, Jasper!" She blushed bright red. I turned back to the conversation.

"Drew, would you-" Annabeth stared.

"Of course!" The bitch yelled, grabbing Jason. Piper and I shot her a glare.

"What are your names?" Annabeth asked.

"Piper McLean."

Leo Valdez."

Shadow Jackson." Everyone paled at the name 'Jackson'. Was it that bad?

"J-J-Jackson?" Some camper stuttered. I nodded.

"At camp fire you should be claimed," Annabeth continued, her face white.

"What dose claimed mean?" Piper asked. Everyone's face were suddenly covered in red light.

"That," Annabeth said. "Is calming." I turned and saw...


	11. One Breath

Shadow's P.O.V

I turned around and saw . . . a hammer? All I know is that there was something above my boyfriends head.

'Boyfriend? I like the sound of that,' I thought. Getting off track. What in the name of cake is above his head. Cake sound's good now . . .

* * *

Piper's P.O.V

Shadow had a look on her face. probably thinking about cake.

"What? What I do? Leo asked. He looked up, and stared hitting the hammer. He tripped over a log. Shadow stifled a laugh. The hammer disappeared, and Leo glared at her. Then went back to hitting the air, like it would return.

"What was that? "

"The symbol of Hephaestus. Will? Will you give Leo the tour?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure." As they walked away, Shadow sighed. I'll have to tease her . . .

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V

Oh, no! Piper is going to tease me about my crush.. "

You like Leo, don't you?" she asked.

"Maybe . . ." "You so like him!" "

"So! Just leave it BE!" I yelled. She smirked. Everyone looked at me.

"Right," Annabeth said. "Cassady? Will you give Shadow the tour?"

"Sure." a girl with brown hair and blue eyes answered. She was wearing A white tank-top with blue shorts.

"Great! Piper? Come with me." Everyone walked away.

"Hi! I'm Cassady! Last name's Jackson? Cool. My brother's last name is Jackson! Yes. Percy Jackson! Great Hero! I'm the daughter of Poseidon! Anyway, who's your parent?" One breath. Wow. I'll call her one breath for now. I didn't answer. We walked around camp. I zoned out

"And that's it!" Cassidy finished.

"Wow. So awesome" I muttered. She rolled her eye's.

"Thinking about Hephaestus boy, are we now? Well, he was pretty cute. You think he will ask me out?" It got pretty ugly right there.

* * *

**I changed the title of the story**


	12. Kissed

Leo's P.O.V

As I tried to find Shadow, I herd a scream. I guess other people did to, because they ran to the woods. When I got there, I saw Shadow punch a girl.

"Shadow!" Piper yelled. Shadow stopped hitting the girl, and calmly walked away. I followed her.

"Shadow!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Why did you hit her?"

"That's not all I did. I pushed her, kicked her, curssed-" she stared.

"Why?" I asked. She blushed.

"She said you would ask her out. I told her I was dating you. She said you would dump me for her," she answered. I gave her an amused smile.

"Who said we were dating?" She turned red.

"Well sorry! I just assumed that if you kiss a girl, and hold her hand, you would be dating! I guess I was wo-" I cut her off by kissing her. It went on for, like, 2 minutes.

"No PDA!" Piper yelled. We pulled away, blushing like crazy people. "Come on. Campfire. I was told to find you two."

**Camp Fire:**

I went to sit down with my cabin. Shadow looked at me. I smiled at her. That's when all hell- sorry, Hades- broke out.

* * *

**Hello, people of earth! Welcome to the campfire! As you know, it took me forever to update, and for that, I'm sorry! Next chapter, I'm going to thank the people who have reviwed!**

**~~~~ Shadow, daughter of Hades and Artimis, sister to Sadie and Carter, survivor of the Titan war, Tartarus(a giant pit in the under world. Thanks dad, really nice to know you care), and the battle against Apophis(giant snake that wants to eat the sun)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guy's! I have a reason for why I'm not updating! Here is what I do every week"**

**Monday: School, clean room, shower, bed**

**Tuesday: School, dress rehearsal, home, shower, bed**

**Wednesday: School, home, Jazz class, home, shower, bed**

**Thursday:School, home, hides from brother, homework, shower, bed**

**Friday: School, home, swimming, home, shower, bed**

**Now the weekend:**

**Saturday: Update!**

**Sunday:Update**


	14. Please read

**Hi guy's! Look. **

**Go on Percy Jackson fanfiction crossover with Ninjago. **

**Look for the story**

** 'We're What'.**

** That's my brothers story.**

** He is seven, so he forgot his password.**

**He has given me permission to re-wright the story!**

**So I'm taking the begging and adding on to it. **

**Please let me know if this is okay. **

**I know I have my brothers permission and all, but I want yours too.**

**~~~~~~~Shy Girl Forever**


End file.
